Silent Cry
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Durant les six mois et demi séparant l'accident de leur emménagement chez Tante Cass, les garçons Hamada se retrouvent placés en foyer et Tadashi découvre une nouvelle raison de faire des cauchemars.


**Silent Cry**

Durant les six mois et demi séparant l'accident de leur emménagement chez Tante Cass, les garçons Hamada s'étaient retrouvés en foyer d'accueil. En partie parce que c'était la procédure, en partie parce que leurs grand-parents japonais ne voulaient pas laisser leur garde à la sœur de la bonne à rien de _gaijin_ que leur fils avait eu le culot d'épouser. C'était davantage par fierté que par amour, Grand-père et Grand-mère Hamada ayant refusé d'adresser la parole à Daiki depuis le mariage et ne visitant jamais. Tadashi les soupçonnait de ne jamais avoir eu l'intention de donner un toit à lui ou à Hiro, ils avaient protesté pour la forme et s'étaient rétractés une fois certains d'avoir satisfait les convenances - moitié Américain ou pas, il s'agissait tout de même de leurs petit-enfants.

Enfin, le foyer d'accueil. Ce n'était pas l'orphelinat d'Oliver Twist - merci Tante Cass d'adorer les histoires déprimantes qui finissent plus ou moins bien - mais c'était loin d'être Byzance. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'enfants là-bas, mais ceux-ci avaient tous des problèmes qui exigeaient l'attention des assistantes sociales, Tadashi et Hiro avaient dû dormir séparément à cause de leur écart d'âge et c'était la croix et la bannière pour aller aux toilettes ou utiliser la salle de bains tranquillement parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dedans ou qui attendait après vous. 

Tout ça passait encore. Sauf que de temps à autre, généralement une fois par semaine, venaient des couples désireux d'adopter - la plupart du temps, ils repartaient déçus, mais à l'occasion, un enfant se retrouvait placé chez des parents tout nouveaux tout beaux, comme si les parents pouvaient se remplacer aussi facilement que les chaussettes.

Tadashi ne s'était tout d'abord pas soucié de ça : lui et Hiro avaient _déjà_ une famille, ils avaient juste à attendre que les Services Sociaux décident de les placer chez leur côté maternel ou paternel, et au revoir le foyer. Sauf que l'un des pensionnaires - une grande fille maigre comme un clou, à peu près treize ou quatorze ans, qui avait été retirée à ses parents junkie à cinq et n'avait pas cessé de passer d'orphelinat en institution pour l'enfance depuis - avait décidé de le prendre comme tête de Turc, insultant ses origines métisses, son amour pour la science et ses tendances à l'altruisme, répétant que personne ne voudrait jamais l'adopter.

« Mais je veux pas être adopté » avait-il protesté, « je suis sensé aller chez mes grand-parents ou ma tante Cass avec mon frère. »

La fille avait ricané.

« Quand t'es dans le système, t'en sors plus. Ton frère a encore toutes ses chances - tout le monde adore les mignons petits bébés - mais toi, tu va rester placé jusqu'à ta majorité tellement personne voudra de toi. »

Il avait refusé d'y prêter la moindre attention jusqu'à l'incident avec l'un des couples de parents potentiels. La femme avait des cheveux châtains ondulés avec des mèches et une robe imprimée de motifs géométriques colorés - comme Alice Hamada aimait à se coiffer et s'habiller. Et ça n'avait pas manqué, à peine l'avait-il vue qu'Hiro avait couru s'accrocher à sa jupe, croyant que c'était Maman venue les chercher.

« T'es pas Maman » avait-il rapidement réalisé, mais sans lâcher la robe de la femme qui avait ri et s'était accroupi pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai. Tu aimerais que je le devienne ? »

En y repensant, la réaction de Tadashi quand il avait entendu ces mots avait été probablement excessive. Toujours est-il que Hiro avait fini en pleurs, la visiteuse avec un bras mordu et sa belle robe déchirée, et Tadashi privé de dessert pour deux semaines et affligé de cauchemars pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.

 _Tout le monde adore les mignons petits bébés_ , avait susurré la fille, et Hiro _était_ mignon, c'était indiscutable. Les passantes dans la rue avaient adoré complimenter Maman sur ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui faisaient une tête de pissenlit, ses grands yeux bruns et son sourire aux dents irrégulières. Plusieurs avaient même mentionné qu'elles auraient bien voulu avoir un petit garçon exactement comme ça. Maintenant que Maman n'était plus là, qu'est-ce qui empêchait ces dames de venir et de ramener chez elle le petit garçon qu'elles voulaient ?

Quand Tadashi se glissait sous les draps et fermait les yeux, il ne manquait jamais de recevoir des visions horribles où un couple aux visages changeant - parfois Européen, parfois Asiatique, mais _jamais_ les traits familiers de Daiki et Alice Hamada - se présentait au foyer, désignait Hiro du doigt - _c'est lui que nous voulons, il est parfait_ \- et repartait, Hiro dans leurs bras ou dans une poussette qu'ils avaient apportée exprès, parce que c'était un adorable petit garçon qu'ils voulaient et Hiro était _exactement_ ça.

Tadashi essayait de les retenir, bien sûr. Criait que Hiro avait déjà une famille, qu'il ne pouvait pas être séparé de Tadashi, que c'était _son_ petit frère, seulement pour que les assistantes sociales l'empêchent d'agir, l'obligent à se taire, pourquoi es-tu si égoïste, Tadashi ? Tu ne veux pas que ton petit frère grandisse avec des parents qui l'aiment ? Tu serais prêt à le garder rien que pour toi, sans égards pour ce qu'il lui faut ?

Tadashi était pratiquement insomniaque à la fin de leur séjour au foyer. Il avait aussi réussi à s'enfermer dans les toilettes avec Hiro lors de quelques visites - si les couples ne pouvaient pas voir son petit frère, ils ne pouvaient pas le choisir, non ? Et Tadashi avait _besoin_ de Hiro, besoin du seul membre de sa famille à avoir survécu à l'accident avec lui, alors que ces couples pouvaient toujours trouver leur bonheur ailleurs.

Lorsque Tante Cass s'était présentée au foyer avec les papiers de garde, déclarant qu'elle les prenait _tous les deux_ , Tadashi se rappelait avoir fondu en larmes. La pauvre Cass avait mis trois bons quarts d'heure à le consoler, et il avait fallu qu'elle recommence lorsqu'elle avait avoué qu'elle les avait mis dans la même chambre, son appartement était trop petit pour qu'ils en aient une chacun. Elle avait sans doute cru qu'il était contrarié, alors que c'était précisément le contraire.

Hiro allait rester avec son frère, et aux yeux de Tadashi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
